


Sultriness

by smerdyakov



Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 罗姆做了一个关于丛林的梦。





	Sultriness

**Author's Note:**

> Rom/Tarzan
> 
> 旧作存文  
> 写于2016-7-22

罗姆不喜欢丛林，与自己的国家不同，它总是太热并且过于潮湿，像一个燃烧着欲望的女人，捉摸不定又充满危险。空气中丰沛的水分常让他西装下的皮肤感到窒息，但他每日仍会整齐地穿戴，毕竟这是一种文明的象征，能将他们与那些野蛮的土著区分开来。

可今天似乎比往日更加闷热，连他也不由得松了松领口。一场淹没一切的大雨过后温度并没有好转，他感到自己像是被架到了一口蒸锅之上，胸口憋闷。黄昏中弥漫着枝叶腐败的味道，远处响起了某种动物求偶的叫声，高亢急切，饱含欲求，让人心烦意乱。

“她的欲望总是难以满足，呼唤着人们去征服她。”

对面的人对他的评价报以一声冷笑。

罗姆抿了一口威士忌，不理会这种无形的反驳，“多么野性，多么美丽，她已经成熟透了，怎么能让她等待太久？”

“别想用你的贪婪玷污她。”那个人终于说话了，声音沙哑，正是那位来自英国的贵客——约翰·克莱顿三世。只是此刻他早已剥去了尊贵的表象，全身只穿着一条脏兮兮的裤子靠坐在甲板。那双曾攀越树木的有力大手被绑在身后的栏杆上，能像野兽般奔跑的双脚也被绳子紧紧捆住，但最为致命的，还是那条缠绕在他颈间，由蛛丝串成的手链。它紧紧勒住约翰脖颈的肌肉，陷入其中，压榨氧气，让每一次发声都变得极为破碎困难。十字架在夕阳下闪着银光。“你……你不懂丛林。”

短短几句话就让约翰的脸变得通红，罗姆向他走过去，“我劝你还是不要说话为好，会越勒越紧的。”他对着自己的脖子比划了一下，“但我还是要同意你的观点，”他蹲下身望着约翰愤怒的眼睛，“说到对丛林的理解，没有人能比过你吧，泰山？”

他加重了那个词，泰山，一抹昔日的幽灵，真正的丛林之子。现在这个词让他更加满意了，因为他已经得到了他。泰山正处于他的掌控之下，整座刚果雨林也就处于他的掌控之下。

罗姆微微低头，着迷地去嗅对方湿润的皮肤，那上面混杂着雨水、泥土、林木的气味和一种带着奇妙热力的生命气息，雨林真正的味道。

“她的确是充满魅力的，激荡人心。有几个人能不被她的野性感染、不被她的丰饶诱惑？也许我们都是猎物，”啪，罗姆拍了一下手，“掉进她欲望的陷阱里去了。”

约翰的眸子里满是轻蔑。

“不要那样看着我。”这种眼神刺激着罗姆。他说的事实，在日复一日的高热与潮湿里他的确感到欲望的潜滋暗长，丛林有一切所需的养分，足以将它喂得分外茁壮。

他看向约翰，泰山，落日给他完美的身体镀上一层蜜色的光，将那双危险的眼睛衬得更蓝。欲望又开始撕扯他的心了。如果可以的话罗姆很想让他做出对猩猩那样的臣服姿态，泰山强壮的身体跪在地上，匍匐在他脚边，这该多么令人愉悦。只是野兽总是难以驯服的，他可不能像陪女士用餐一样给他一点机会。

但罗姆是个灵活变通的人，他从不介意换一种迂回些的方式来达到目的。

他伸出手按上了约翰腹部饱满的肌肉，然后没有迟疑的一路下行。

察觉到他的意图，约翰努力挪动身体想逃离这种蛇般恶毒的碰触，他用力挣动绳索，让栏杆发出一阵哀鸣，堪比猛兽的爆发力让罗姆一瞬间感到畏缩，但他很快平复了呼吸，继续着他的计划。那只手灵活地解开了工装裤的纽扣，探了进去。

约翰瞬间绷紧了身体。

罗姆并没有与他直接接触，而是还隔着一层布料。“她是玩弄欲望的高手，我也想试试这种手段。”他向约翰挑了挑眉，然后动了。

对肉体最直接的刺激避无可避，黏腻的快感一波波袭来，约翰咬紧牙齿不泄露出一点声响，他觉得痛苦与被羞辱，胃里翻滚着恶心，对方的动作是粗暴的，可粗暴正是他所熟悉的。

罗姆的力道近乎残忍，还不时地用指甲刮擦，隔着织物他都能感到手下巨物滚烫的热度和充满侵略性的勃动。他用手指将内裤勾下一些，以便给这可怕的困兽一点攻击的空间。他抬起头看向约翰的脸，丛林之子正眉头紧皱，呼吸粗重，眼眶泛起鲜红，目光里盛着屈辱。这很不错，但对罗姆来说还不太够。

他伸出另一只手，抓住那个小巧的银色十字架，然后慢慢攥紧了它。

“唔！”

他满意地听到约翰发出一声惊喘，随后是几下断续的抽气，血色迅速漫上脸及颈部。他微妙地掌控着力度，坚硬的十字架硌在他的掌心。 文明是多么有力，罗姆陶醉地想，它扼住了野兽的咽喉。

“我知道英国有些贵族喜欢这种性窒息的玩法，但这不包括你吧，克莱顿爵士？”罗姆恶意地笑着，加快了手部的速度。

感官被短暂的窒息无情地放大了，约翰觉得快感就像惊雷一样在头脑中炸开，声势浩大，如同咆哮的瀑布般将一切吞没，这是一种他从没体验过的邪恶且强烈的快乐。缺氧让他的理智模糊，如堕云端，像极了他在树藤间摇荡时脱离重力的瞬间，只是在这里他不会下坠，他将一直向上，向上。

罗姆骤然停了下来，约翰在恍惚中无意识吐露出呻吟，汗水汇聚起来顺着肌肉的走形流淌，让他的皮肤变得滑腻，在日光余晖的照耀下闪烁着欧帕钻石般的光芒。骤然被剥夺快感使他微微颤抖，手臂上鼓胀起青色的血管，已经有液体打湿了那层薄薄的布料。

远处动物的叫声仍持续着，因迟迟没有等到配偶而变得哀切甚至狂躁，交配的本能被禁锢在身体里，情欲焚烧着它们的血液、躯体，成了一种深重的折磨。

罗姆紧紧盯着他，眼里跳动着火焰，“你不知道我多么渴求，多么渴求……”

他又动作起来，更急更重，更疼痛也更快乐，另一只手将十字架收得更紧，榨取那最后一点稀薄的氧气。某种奇异的音节自约翰喉间冒出，那不像人类所能发出的，更像是动物垂死的哀鸣。他英俊的脸庞泛上紫红，因死的可怖与生的极乐而扭曲，变幻莫测的风暴在他眼中酝酿成形。

一切都掌控在他一念之间，罗姆微笑着，拇指重重碾过龟头，另一手松开十字架，扣下了最后的扳机。

汹涌的高潮势不可挡，潮湿的空气疯狂挤压进肺泡中，让约翰发出一声尖锐的气音。滚滚雷声在耳边吼叫，一道明亮的闪电让视野惨白一片，他眼中蓄积已久的沉沉大雨终于落了下来。

罗姆紧紧盯着那双眼睛，看那因欲望而幽深的颜色瞬息万变，先是掺进一抹暗绿，倾盆大雨在从林中骤降，电光在云层中翻滚，狂风呼啸着刮过树梢。然后渐渐地，雨势变小，如同它的到来一般匆忙。一切平静下来，云层缓缓散去，露出经过洗礼的天空，它一望无际，清澈透明，带着永恒的纯净与无辜。

罗姆屏住了呼吸，那一刻，他真切地感觉到自己空虚贪婪的内心得到了满足。

他猛然惊醒过来，下意识握紧手中的十字架。夜仍深着，船身随着水波微微晃荡，睡衣早已被汗水浸透，一片湿冷，但他躯体深处却是热的，腹部像是有一团火，阴茎胀痛发疼。岸边模糊传来动物发情的低叫，让他想起刚刚那个梦，整片丛林，还有那个丛林里的幽灵都让他极度不安。他感到口唇干渴，那种难耐的煎熬又回来了，直到完全地占有，它将会一直骚动不歇。

——————END——————


End file.
